Greatest Surprise In the World
by ashxloren
Summary: Mike Mizanin's girlfriend along with Ted DiBiase Jr's girlfriend, come to surprise him since Mike and his girl haven't seen each other in a long time. Miz/OC Ted/OC.


**My second one-shot and it's for imxaxrockstar! :)**

**I only own the characters Ashley, Nikki, and all the other OCs. Ashley and Nikki are the two main ones.

* * *

**

"So why aren't you telling him you're back home?" Ashley Steele asked while watching her friend Nikki Archer walk around their hotel room trying to find her cell phone.

"Because I want to surprise him, Ash." Nikki said kneeling on the ground and looking underneath her bed. Ashley saw Nikki's cell lying next to her leg. Ashley grabbed it.

"Um, Nikki." Ashley said. Nikki looked at Ashley and saw her holding her cell.

"Oh… Thanks." Nikki said as she got up and grabbed it out of Ashley's hand. She put it in her purse.

"I don't know how you are not running over to where Mike is staying right now." Ashley said. "Especially since you two haven't seen each other in a month or two."

"Believe me, it's super hard holding myself back from running over there now." Nikki said. "But, I keep reminding myself that tonight will be more perfect and we'll have time to be together afterwards." Nikki sat on her bed and grabbed the framed picture of her and her boyfriend Mike Mizanin that she brought with her everywhere. She couldn't wait to see him. Mike was a professional wrestler and he worked for the company WWE so he always is busy with the shows he has to do pretty much every day and with Nikki working as a valet in the indy wrestling company ROH, they never have time to really talk to each other on the phone, no matter how much they wanted to. She just came off her last tour with ROH and had a few months off since WWE had signed her to a contract.

"That is like one of my favorite pictures of you two." Ashley said looking at the picture.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites too." Nikki smiled remembering when that was taken.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Nikki was sitting at the head table at her cousin Nataleigh's wedding looking around at the people eating and laughing, genuinely having a good time. She looked to her left and saw her cousin smiling while talking to her husband. Nikki was one of the bridesmaids while her older sister Lacey was the maid of honor. Lacey looked at Nikki._

"_Having fun?" Lacey asked._

"_Yeah. Why are you asking?" Nikki asked and took a sip of her lemonade._

"_You just seem a little bored." Lacey asked._

"_Cause, no offense to the 2 other girls sitting at this table, I have no one to talk to." Nikki said quietly enough that only Lacey could hear. "Aside from you of course."_

"_You seemed to be talking to the groomsmen that you got paired up with a lot before we walked into the hall, place, thing." Lacey said._

"_You mean Mike?" Nikki asked._

"_If that's his name, then yeah him." Lacey said. Nikki chuckled._

"_It's kind of hard to talk to him when he's like 5 seats away from me. I'd have to yell across the table to talk to him and I don't think Nataleigh and Sean would really appreciate that." Nikki said._

"_Touché." Lacey said._

"_I'll talk to him after the dinner anyway." Nikki said taking a bite from her food._

_**AFTER THE DINNER**_

_The bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up and linked arms with the bridesmaid or groomsman they got paired up with. Nikki linked arms with Mike. He leaned down to her ear._

"_So we have to wait like 30 seconds after the maid of honor and best man start dancing before we do?" Mike asked._

"_Yep." Nikki said. "But that's after the first dance is done, when the new song starts. Lacey and Mike start dancing right at the beginning and like a minute later, we start."_

"_Alright, it's confusing but I got it." Mike said. Nikki looked up at him and he looked at her._

"_I know what's going on so, just wait for me." Nikki smiled._

"_Alright, I'll hold you to that." Mike smiled back. The first dance ended and everyone clapped. The next song, which was Obsession by Frankie J ft. Baby Bash, started and Lacey and Mike went out onto the dance floor and joined Nataleigh and Sean._

"_Do you know this song?" Nikki asked._

"_Yes. Why?" Mike asked._

"_Well, when you hear the chorus, it's our turn to join everyone one the dance floor." Nikki said._

"_Alright, that makes sense. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Mike asked._

"_Because I didn't know what the song was going to be or if you even knew the song." Nikki stated._

"_Good point." Mike said. The chorus started and Mike unlinked arms with Nikki. Mike looked at her. "May I have this dance?"_

"_Yes you can." Nikki chuckled as she grabbed Mike's extended hand. He led her onto the dance floor. He twirled her and then started dancing._

"_Are you trying to impress me?" Nikki asked smiling._

"_Is it working?" Mike asked raising one of his eyebrows up._

"_Maybe." Nikki said._

"_Well then, maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Mike said chuckling._

"_You're an idiot." Nikki said. The photographer was taking pictures of all the couples dancing on the dance floor. She walked up to them._

"_Smile." The photographer said. They both smiled and looked at the camera._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"You ready to go?" Ashley asked standing up. Nikki nodded and put the framed picture back on the nightstand. She stood up and grabbed her black cadet hat and her sunglasses and put them on. She followed Ashley out the door and outside. They got into Ashley's car and drove off towards the place where WWE was having a live event at. Ashley found a parking spot and parked. They both got out and Ashley locked it. They walked to the backstage entrance and one of the security guards, who also was one of Ashley's cousins, Chris recognized Ashley.

"You can just let them in for free. Ted DiBiase told me they were coming and have front row seats." Chris said to the other security guards.

"Really?" Ashley said. The security guard let them through. Ashley and Nikki walked over where Chris was standing, waiting for them. Ted DiBiase was also was a wrestler in the WWE and also Ashley's boyfriend of 2 years. "How does Ted know I'm here?"

"He doesn't. I'm just being nice, since I know you're here to surprise Ted." Chris said. He handed them the tickets for front row he got them. He knew Ashley was coming since she called him to get her tickets. He looked at Nikki. "Who's this?"

"Do you promise not to TELL anyone?" Ashley asked.

"I promise." Chris said.

"That's Nikki." Ashley said. Chris looked at Nikki.

"I'm surprised you're here." Chris said knowing that Nikki's schedule was very hectic and was supposed to be on tour.

"You can't tell Mike or any of the boys I'm here." Nikki said. "You're right about surprising someone but you got the wrong boy. I'm here to surprise Mike and Ashley decided to come with so she could see Ted and so I didn't have to go alone."

"Ahh…" Chris said.

"You can't tell ANY of the boys she's here." Ashley said. "If I find out you did, you are dead. We've had this planned for a few days and we don't want anything to ruin it. Got it?"

"Got it." Chris said. "Wait a minute, I'm older than you and you're yelling at me."

"Yep." Ashley smiled and walked away with Nikki by her side. They found their seats and sat down. "It's a good sign that Chris didn't even recognize you."

"Let's hope that goes for the rest of the boys." Nikki said. The live event started and their was a promo with Mike and Kevin Kiley or Alex Riley to the crowd. Nikki was staring at Mike who was talking to the crowd. "God, he looks so damn sexy in those black pants." Ashley chuckled. "And look at his butt."

"You would be staring at his ass." Ashley said putting a piece of gum in her mouth. She handed one to Nikki.

"Hey, you would be staring at Ted's if you hadn't seen it for a few months." Nikki said looking at Ashley and put the piece of gum in her mouth.

"You have a point there." Ashley said. "And as soon as I saw him, I would rip off his shirt and feel his abs." Ashley looked at Nikki, who looked back at her. They both started laughing.

"Why can I actually picture you doing that?" Nikki asked.

"Because I probably would." Ashley smiled.

"Yeah you'd go up to him, give him and hug and kiss, and then rip off his shirt to feel up his abs." Nikki said.

"True, true." Ashley said. The "anonymous" GM had made a match with Mike or the Miz, which was his ring name, and Ted versus Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. Mike got out of the other side of the ring as Ted got out on the opposite side. As they walked up towards the entrance, Ted looked in the crowd and saw Ashley sitting with someone. Ashley saw him and waved. He smiled and looked back at the person she was sitting with. He saw Ashley motion to him to keep quiet about the person. He immediately knew who it was. He got into his dressing room and texted both Ashley and Nikki.

* * *

Nikki felt her cell vibrate. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at it. It said she had one text. She opened and read it.

_Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. I won't tell Mike or anyone else._

"Uh… Ashley. Ted knows I'm here." Nikki said.

"I know, he saw us when he was walking back to the entrance. You can trust him to keep quiet about this." Ashley said.

"I hope so." Nikki said. She decided to text Mike and act like that she was still on tour with ROH.

* * *

[**AN: _Bold is Nikki_**, _just italics is Mike_]

/

**_Hope you're having fun tonight, babe. Wish I could be there to cheer you on. :) xoxo_**

_I am having fun but it would be much more fun with you here. Hope you're having fun being a valet. xoxo_

**_I am. Has the event started yet?_**

_Yeah. I have a match with DiBiase against Orton and Danielson later._

**_Aww… I get to miss you getting all sweaty. Damn. ;D_**

_There are more times for you to see me get sweaty. And I will be shirtless for it. ;)_

**_You already are shirtless, but you dirty minded boy. Anyway its more fun seeing you get sweaty in your ring gear._**

_Well, the next event you come to, I will try to get extra sweaty for you :)_

**_Yay! I feel special!_**

_Cause you are special. Anyway, I have to go. I need to get ready. I'll text you later. Love yah._

**_Love yah too. :)_**

**_/

* * *

_**

Nikki smiled and put her phone back in her pocket just as the boys ran back out.

"Let me guess. You were texting Mike." Ashley said.

"Yep. And he doesn't suspect a thing." Nikki smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**AFTER THE LIVE EVENT WAS DONE**

Ashley and Nikki sat in their seats until the crowd started to die down. They got up and walked backstage. Ashley and Nikki saw Ted standing backstage. They walked straight over to him. Ted saw them walking over and smiled.

"Hey you." Ted said and kissed Ashley. He hugged Nikki. "Don't worry Mike doesn't suspect a thing." Nikki saw Mike in the hall talking with someone.

"Ted right now you are a perfectly blocking Mike's view of me so, stay there." Nikki said.

"Alright?" Ted said. Nikki grabbed the case for her sunglasses and put her sunglasses in it. She put it back in her purse. She stuffed the hat in her purse too. There wasn't much people where they were so Nikki decided now was good to surprise Mike. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Ted." Nikki said still standing by him, hiding from Mike. Ted noticed Mike start walking away.

"Hey Mike, you've got a visitor." Ted said looking at Mike. Mike looked up just as Nikki got into sight. Ashley smiled when she saw the shocked yet happy expression on Mike's face. Ted wrapped Ashley up in a hug and kissed her temple.

"Nikki?" Mike smiled. He dropped everything when he saw her running towards him. As soon as she got in his reach, he engulfed her in a massive hug and spun her around.

"Oh my god. What are you doing home? Is everything OK? Are you…" Mike asked before he got interrupted by Nikki kissing him to shut him up. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Everything is fine. Yes, I'm fine. And a last few venues we were going to canceled on us because of bad weather damage to them." Nikki smiled. "So here I am! Home a month earlier! Surprise!" Mike hugged her again.

"This is the greatest surprise in the world." Mike smiled kissing her forehead very glad that he had his girlfriend in his arms after being apart for so long.

* * *

_**This is my second one shot! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
